The morning after the night before
by littlemissraindrop
Summary: Ron and Hermione wake up next to each other with hangovers after celebrating Ron's 17th birthday in style. Not remembering a thing, the evidence doesn't look good. What happened? Why? And what have the lack of clothes got to do with it? RHr fluff stuff
1. The morning after

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, it's just more of my active romance imagination going wild!

Enjoy, my loyal readers and thank you for the reviews on my previous two fanfics!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The morning after

'Oh, God! My head,' Ron groaned as he sat up, 'coming of age isn't all it's cracked up to be.' Yesterday had been his 17th birthday. As a result of this he had ended up downing a lethal amount of alcohol and therefore, he couldn't remember a thing about the night before.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his head. The sun was streaming in through his bedroom window as he sat up on the carpeted floor.

What had actually happened last night?

Ron opened his eyes in confusion when he heard a yawn beside him. Looking round he was shocked to find Hermione lying on the floor next to him. It didn't help the situation when he saw that she was wearing only a cami top and her underwear. Likewise, he was sitting there in his boxers.

'Oh my god!' he thought, 'what the hell happened?'

As Hermione turned over and opened her eyes she recoiled in bewilderment and gasped when she saw him, 'oh god,' she gabbled, 'we didn't… I wasn't… Ron?'

'Yes, Hermione.'

'What happened? I can't remember anything beyond a certain point,' she fumbled to get her trousers on.

'How far do you remember?' Ron leapt up to grab his shirt and pulled it over his head.

'There were the three of us, laughing, joking, drinking a bit. Then Harry suddenly said he was going to leave, he left and you offered me another drink,' she buttoned up the shirt that Ron had thrown to her from across the room, 'after that it all goes a bit fuzzy. What about you?'

'That's all I can remember too,' Ron grasped at his forehead, 'god, how much did we drink last night?' he looked over at a pile of bottles in the corner of his room, 'don't answer that.'

'Ron. We didn't, you know, do anything stupid did we?' Hermione sat down on the floor and leaned against Ron's bed.

'Of course not,' he replied in the most laid-back tone that he could muster, he sat down next to her, 'I hope.'

They both looked around the room. It was a mess. A chessboard and pieces strewn across the floor, things from shelves and his desk had been knocked over and onto the ground and some were even broken.

'_Cut it out Ron,' Hermione laughed,' your mum will be furious if she finds out what went on up here. Especially when it's me involved.' _

'_Just relax and have a bit of fun.' _

They both edged a few centimetres away from each other. The evidence was mounting against them and was telling them something they didn't want to know.

So this was how Harry found them 30 minutes later as he apparated into Ron's room cheerfully, 'Hey! Sorry I left early last night… what the hell is wrong with you two?'

Ron looked up at him slowly, 'Harry? What exactly happened last night?'

'Well I can only tell you as far as I know to. We were all celebrating your birthday up here and things were going fine. Then you suggested chess and I didn't feel like trying to beat you when you were alcohol fuelled so I made my excuses and left you two setting up the chessboard and throwing back another bottle.'

'Just chess?' Ron quizzed.

'_I know,' said Ron, slightly inebriated, 'Strip chess. Small garments for pawns, larger garments for main players.' _

'_That is ridiculous,' replied Hermione just as intoxicated, 'oh, ok! Why not.'_

'Oh my god,' Hermione gasped, 'I remember!' She turned to Ron, 'you suggested strip chess and I agreed… god, I WAS drunk!'

'Well, that explains the lack of clothes,' replied Ron logically.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa,' Harry said in an entertained tone of voice, 'strip chess? And you agreed to it, Hermione?'

Hermione shot him an irritated look as if to say that this was neither the time nor the place to argue with her over this. He continued, 'so did anything happen between you two?'

Ron put his head in his hands, 'that's the problem. We really have no idea.'

'Thing is,' Hermione cut in, 'if nothing happened between us then how did the room get in such a state? We were drunk, anything could have happened. I hate to be the one to say it, but if we had kissed or anything then putting alcohol in the equation means that we could have been either passionate or clumsy.'

Ron looked up and the tips of his ears went pink, he had never thought of that and now he was beginning to become convinced that something must have happened.

There was no other explanation. They were both intoxicated and had lost control of their senses. There was no Hogwarts, you-know-who was back, there were horcruxes that needed to be found and unconsciously they needed someone more than ever.

These life-threatening problems had brought them closer together and last night they must have been overcome with passion and want of someone to be close to.

Ron could imagine the two of them squabbling over a game of chess, Hermione stood up in outrage and Ron followed in the usual fashion when they were alone together. They were inches apart, anger turned to passion and they ended up kissing out of pure spontaneity.

Kissing and moving from one part of the room to the next, knocking things off shelves as they went, they woke up on the floor next to each other. Being drunk would have been the best way to face the facts, deny it afterwards and still be friends.

'You know,' Harry piped up, 'we can legally do magic outside of school now seeing as there is in fact no school to be out of…'

'Get to the point Harry,' said Hermione.

'I can use a charm on each of you so that you can find out what happened. The Areoli charm, it puts you into a coma and can be set to dig up memories from a particular period of time. You will remember everything you've seen afterwards.'

'Great!' said Ron, 'I'm in, anything to put my mind at rest and tell me that nothing happened.'

Hermione shot him a hurt look, 'would it be _so _bad if something _had_ happened?'

'Well, no but… well… you know… it'd be difficult otherwise,' Ron continued in a rushed mutter, 'it wouldn't have been special and we would be remembering it through a charm and not through experience.'

Only Hermione picked up on it, even though it was Ron's intention for her not to, and decided to pursue it after they found out what had really happened.

They were both told to lie on the floor, uncomfortably reminiscent to that morning. Harry then pointed his wand at each of them and uttered to phrase, 'Areoli Contatus 12 hours ago.'

Their eyes closed and their minds opened to twelve hours previous, 10:15pm, Ron's room just seconds before Harry left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aha! Guess you'll just have to wait and see what happened! Please read and review then I'll update in a week's time after my holiday.


	2. The night before

As promised, part two of my fanfic piece- I know I said you'd have to wait a week but I was reminded by one of my reviewers that the book comes out before I get back so I'm uploading the last 2 chapters now.

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The night before

'_I will gladly challenge either of you to a game of chess,' Ron said matter-of-factly. _

_Harry rolled his eyes, 'that's it, I'm off.'_

'_No, stay a bit longer, you're just afraid you'll lose.'_

'_Of course I am,' Harry laughed, 'you're better than me and you've drank more than me. Now, I'll see you later Ron.'_

'_Fine, want another beer Hermione?'_

'_I'd love to,' she replied as she set up the chessboard. Harry shrugged and disapparated back to Privet Drive._

_Ron leaned back against his bed and hiccupped, 'I know,' he said, slightly inebriated, 'Strip chess. Small garments for pawns, larger garments for main players.' _

'_That is ridiculous,' replied Hermione just as intoxicated, then she stopped and thought about it for a second. She was always being careful and it was time she let go and also got past her body hang-ups, 'oh, ok! Why not.'_

'_Excellent, a worthy opponent.'_

'_But I have no idea why you would want to see me in my underwear,' Hermione said honestly._

'_Hermione, you're my best friend. You look lovely, and I'm drunk. Get over it,' Ron replied. _

_Once set up the game began, when threatened with taking her clothes off, Hermione was suddenly very good at chess._

_After 10 minutes, Ron was down to his jeans and socks. He fought back and after another 10 minutes Hermione was in her cami top and underwear._

_After Hermione made a move that she thought was legitimate, Ron didn't feel comfortable taking his jeans off and argued back. Within minutes it was a full-blown argument and as opposed to being extremely close, both had their wands out and were screaming blue murder at each other from across the room after Hermione put a silencing charm on the door. _

'_Fine!' yelled Ron, removing his trousers, 'Are you happy now?'_

'_Very,' she smiled. Turning her back, assuming the game was over, a spark few within inches of her right ear. She spun round and was about to cast a spell on him when she stalled reluctantly. She turned back round again and another spark flew past her._

'_Cut it out Ron,' Hermione laughed,' your mum will be furious if she finds out what went on up here. Especially when it's me involved.' _

'_Just relax and have a bit of fun,' Ron said._

_After that the sparks were flying, literally not metaphorically. Possessions flew off desks and shelves, some ended up with holes right through them or they were shattered on the floor. Exhausted and ashamed of what they had done to Ron's bedroom, they fell flat on the floor, contemplated stargazing and fell asleep._

'Oh my God,' both Ron and Hermione yelled in unison as they emerged from the coma.

'Sorted?' Harry quizzed them.

'Absolutely,' Hermione said, trying to cover up the fact that she knew that in a way Ron wanted the kiss to be true.

'A load off my mind mate, just never let me get that hammered ever again.'

'Great! Well you two have been out cold for almost two hours and I am now going to go home,' he disapparated.

'Two hours?' Hermione exclaimed, as she looked at the clock she saw that it read 12:15, 'I better get going.'

'Do you wanna come round next week? Ginny wanted me to ask.'

'Sure! See you next week then.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Last little bit also added; I _promise _that I've tied off loose ends (well, as much as I think I can)!


	3. The week after

Last little bit, just some fluff

Enjoy

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The week after

'Ron?' Hermione peeked her head round the doorframe.

'Yeah?' Ron looked up from his Quidditch world cup programme; he was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him.

'Are you avoiding me?' she walked in and leaned on the nearest cabinet. Her hair had been straightened and her eyes were a more chocolate brown than ever. Ron marvelled at how radiant she looked with the light shining through the window across her face.

'Of course not, there's nothing awkward between us, thank God… or thank Harry even,' he smiled.

'Then why have you not said three consecutive words to me since I got here?'

Ron looked slightly sheepish, but hid it quickly. Putting down his programme, he stood up and walked across to face her, 'do you want a beer and we can chat?'

Hermione pushed herself away from the cabinet and took a bold step towards him, now they were face-to-face, 'how about we skip to the end?'

'Huh?' Ron's eyes filled with confusion as Hermione's filled passion and mischief. His heart was beginning to quicken up its pace as he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

Hermione suddenly pounced at him and kissed him fully on the mouth. A little taken aback at first, Ron did what he thought he had done that night a week ago, he responded. Snaking his hands round her waist, he pulled her close to him.

They kissed passionately; they felt that they didn't need each other but only that they wanted each other.

It felt right, Hermione pushed Ron against his wardrobe. Pulling away she whispered, 'this is what you wanted to have happened, right?'

Ron smiled, 'you knew?'

'All along, don't make muttering under your breath a habit.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bit abrupt, I know, but I didn't know how to finish it so I'll leave it to your imagination

Thank you for the reviews and I will post more stories soon

By the way, happy reading for the 7th book and fingers crossed for Ron and Hermione!


End file.
